alfendi layton - puzzles professor layton
by barrylawn
Summary: some guy made a game called puzzles professor layton, can alfendi stop the guy so his dad professor layton can REST IN PEEEACE?


ALFENDI LAYTON MISTERY ROOM

CASE 003

PUZZLE PROFESSOR LAYTON

"jesus theres NOTHIN to do in this place" said alfendi when the phone rang "hello sir"

"hi al"

"th that voice it cant be"

"IT IS!"

and then THE GHOST OF PROFESSOR LAYTON JUMPED OUT OF THE PHONE

"DAD, UR GHOST"

"yeah" said layton

"ok u want me to figure out how?"

"nah im actually here cause im ghost and im ghost because i hav unfinished business which actually only happened recently so i came back from grave yesterday to get to you"

"ok what"

"SOMEONE STOLE MY GAME PROFESSOR LAYTON AND THE CURIOUS VILLAGE"

and layton took out his phone and showed alfendi a page on the google app place called "puzzle professor layton"

"as u can see, alfendi, this piece of shit stole the game but he got rid of the investigation and plot so its just puzzles"

"wow what a dick" said alfendi "dont worry dad ill get this guy"

"ill go too, sins its been long time since ive investigating stuff"

"ok"

so alfendi and layton turned on the machine and went to the page at the time of the crime

"ok so we cant see what the name is cause hacks, but it says here the id of the phone used to upload it, ill get lucy to check it"

lucy ran out and came back with the results

"ok i found the phone it belongs to the leonhart family"

"who the fuck is the leonhart family, ugh whatever, tell us who the suspects are"

"ok we got 4 suspects, teh dad ouamassa leonhart, teh mom oualalta leonhart, teh rebel teenboi ouamabra leonhart and teh 4 yeer olf daughter olla leonhart"

"lucy stop wasting my time with joke suspects"

"no srsly these are actually their names"

"no i mean why are u saying the childs a suspect"

"u nevr no, theres always a turnabout in stuff like dis, maybe shes qualified to make games

"lol no that shit only happens in ace attorney" said alfendi "anyway, its obviously not her so we got three suspects, lets call teh dad"

and ouamassa came in

"what"

"do u know what this is" said ghost layton showing him the phone

"never seen it in mah life"

"BULLSHIT, U STOLE MY GAME, GIVE IT BACK RITE NOW" shouted ghost layton

"no, u have no proof"

but then lucy came back in

"hey prof the expert guys looked at the app page, and they found teh name of the creator of teh app, heres wat it shows"

and she showed the page without the hacking stuff so it showed the creators name and email

it was ouamassa leonhart

"AAAAAAAAAAAH" screamed ouamassa "NO, I AM INNOCENT!"

"we got u bitch" said alfendi "admit ur crime of theft!"

"OK, I DIDNT DO IT" shouted ouamassa spamming alfendi and layton with red arrows til their stone heart broke

"jesus calm down" said alfendi "or are u really the thief"

"NO" shouted ouamassa throwing more red arrows killing the stonless hart so it cud only hit their real harts well only alfendis since layton was ghost "THAT DONT PROVE IT WAS ME, WHY WUD I USE MY OWN NAME"

"hmmm" thought alfendi

"remember alfendi, critical thinking is teh key to success" said layton "dont think "why did ouamassa use his real name" instead think "what would happen if the name was ouamassa""

"hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" thought alfendi

"hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm"

"hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm"

"HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM"

"I GOT IT"

and alfendi threw a giant green arrow but it went past ouamassa and out the window to someone somewhere who was named the killer

"the reason ouamassas name was used... IS BECAUSE OUAMASSA ISNT THE CULPRIT"

"OH THANK U" said ouamassa

"if ouamassa used his name, he would be the suspect, but there is one other person who knows him whod do this and that his is FUCKER SON OUAMABRA LEONHART!"

"excellent" said layton "what wud i expect from a true gentleman like u"

"lucy, get the guy"

so lucy got the guy in

"well mr ouamabra, we got u now"

"NO" said ouamabra "U CANT PROVE IT"

"u were the one who stole laytons game"

"NO" said ouamabra "MY DADS NAME WAS ON THE APP"

"how do u know that"

"CAUSE U WERE SHOUTIN AT HIM LIKE HE WAS CULPRIT, IM JUST A KID I CUDNT KNOW HOW TO STEAL"

"ha but maybe u dont no stealin is bad" said alfendi

"THERE NO PROOF THAT I DID IT, EVERYTHING POINTS TO DAD"

"it cud have been forged..." said alfendi "BY YOU, TEH CULPRIT"

"FUCK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU" shouted ouamabra "U HAVE NOTHING ON ME, IM LEAVING"

"heh heh heh" the room turned dark and als hair turned red "its time for pottymans grand entrance!"

"al u ok" said layton

"yes. now that stupid mes gone, its time for real me to jump in and do my turnabout and win the case"

"...h..ha ha" laughed ouamabra "u can be scary all u want, ULL NEVER-"

"SHUT. UP. OR I WILL CUT UR TUNG"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" screamed ouamabra hiding under the chair

"now there is a very easy way to prove u did it.." said alfendi and he presented the app page and showed the bottom of the page they never looked at "as u can see..." alfendi grinned and he shot green arrow through ouamabras cowering heart "the email adress is ouamabra1987agmail,com, WHICH IS UR NAME"

"NOOOO" shouted ouamabra "THAT CUD BE TRAP"

"dis email is yeers old, before layton village was realeased, how wud u have planned so far ahead"

"AHHH"

"but that is not all" said alfendi "there is one mor ting to realize"

"wat"

"ur not the only culprit... ALL FOUR OF U ARE"

"WHAT"

"look at the reviews! u hav 3 5 star ratings... WICH UR THREE FAMILY PEOPLE GAVE!"

"ACK!"

"thats right! u stole the game and ur family ar ur accomplices!"

"no! no!"

"no...w confess!" said alfendi and he turned back to normal alfendi and pointed at ouamabra "YOU stole the curious village!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" screamed ouamabra but then he was muted forever cause his shitty verison of the game has no dialogue lol

and then he was arrested and sentenced to death

"another puzzle solved" said layton before vanishing to the grave to finally rest in peace"

"well that was weird" said alfendi "ok, lets go back to playing layton vs wright"

THE END


End file.
